nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 27
|name = Cruel Rain |kanji = 無情の雨 |romaji = Mujō no Ame |volume = 4 |chapter = 27 |wsm = 23-2013 |pages = 20 |release = May 8, 2013 |arc = Vaizel Fight Festival arc |episodes = 9 |prev = Chapter 26 |next = Chapter 28 }} is the 27th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary Dismayed that his fellow three Deadly Sins no longer possess their sacred treasures, King then explains the significant increment in the Sins' powers wielding a sacred treasure can create. King briefly informs Meliodas of the New Generation of Holy Knights, as the group heads towards the town of Byron, where they discover Elizabeth's wanted poster. She is left hiding within a tower whilst Meliodas and King continue their task of gathering information on the other Sins, until the appearance the Griamore forces her to reveal herself in order to prevent the execution of an innocent civilian. Before Griamore can harm Elizabeth, the princess' sister, Veronica, stops him. Long Synopsis King exclaims, astonished and dismayed, that the sacred treasures that were entrusted to the Seven Deadly Sins by the king upon their formation, were sold, and stolen, Meliodas justifying his selling with the fact that he needed money for the Boar Hat, and Ban stating that his was stolen during his imprisonment. When King turns towards Diane, however, he comically tries to console the object of his crush. Hawk tells King to not be upset at the loss of some weapons, and that the Sins were powerful enough without them, the latter, compares the powers of the Deadly Sins to a river. He proceeds to explain that barehanded, only a tiny amount of water, or power, can be scooped; with a normal weapon, a glass or a mug's amount of water can be scooped, while with a sacred treasure, a house's worth of water can be got, which will increase the Sin's power to levels incomparable to before. As Hawk, having learned of this, confronts Meliodas for selling something as valuable, King replies that talking of sometime that is lost has no point, and that the group should now search for the sacred treasures. Meliodas then questions King as to the status of the kingdom currently, and the reason the coup d'état was staged suddenly. King answers that while he does not know, the Holy Knights have been acting strangely: instead of protecting the citizens, they have been preparing for a war, and that the castle is on high-alert as well. This instantly sparks Elizabeth's worries for her father and sister, leading her to ask for them; she is dejected when King replies that he does not know either. Later, at night, inside the Boar Hat, Elizabeth is joined by Meliodas, as she nostalgically remembers her childhood with her sisters, Veronica and Margaret, and Gilthunder. Meliodas lifts her spirit by reassuring her that her family is alright, and will be rescued soon. The next day, as the group walks, Meliodas decides their next destination to be a town named Byron, that is popular for its ceramics. On the way, Meliodas questions King about her earlier statement that the Holy Knights are acting strangely. In response, King questions the former for his opinion of Guila in the Capital of the Dead. As Meliodas answers that she was powerful for her age, King reveals that just the previous day, Guila was, in fact, a mere Holy Knight apprentice of a lower rank; he continues to explain that rumors state that Holy Knights like Guila appeared right before the coup, and that Gilthunder called them the "New Generation". The next day, Elizabeth, Meliodas, King and Hawk enter Byron, Diane and Ban having stayed in the Boar Hat due to her size as a giant, and his wanted poster's image's resemblance to him, respectively. As the four walk, they find them stared upon by the residents and merchants, and upon finding the wanted posters of the Deadly Sins, also discover that a wanted poster of Elizabeth has also accompanied them now. All the residents, upon noticing that the four are the criminals in the posters, immediately and unsuccessfully try to chase them in order to hand them to the Holy Knights. After the four escape to a tower, Elizabeth expresses her great fright at discovering a wanted poster for herself, which King justifies that she was only a young girl. Though Hawk suggests for them to forget about business in Byron and escape, Meliodas and King leave Elizabeth in the same tower to gather information, upon the princess' own urging. As Elizabeth and Hawk continue waiting in the tower, they hear a villager, below, pleading to Griamore, who has arrived in Byron after receiving a report of the villagers having found the fugitives, that he had really found them. The Holy Knight, however, refuses to believe that they had escaped after being found, and cruelly considering the report to be false, prepares to execute the villager. Elizabeth, unable to watch such an injustice happen, slides down from the tower and shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen, which leads Griamore to commend her courage. When she states that she wouldn't forgive his injustice, especially since Griamore is from a lineage of Holy Knights who have served the kingdom of Liones for generations, he retorts, while lifting her with a single hand, that what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family. However, he is cut off from finishing his retort by Veronica's arrival. Character(s) in order of appearance *King *Meliodas *Ban *Diane *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk *Hawk Mama *Guila *Griamore *Veronica Gallery chapter27last.png|Last Page of the Chapter Navigation es:Capítulo 27 fr:Chapitre 27 it:Capitolo 27 pl:Rozdział 27 ru:Глава 27 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4 Category:Vaizel Fight Festival arc Category:Manga